You're So Beautiful, But That's Not Why I Love You
by Happymeday
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots centered around Kyouko and her closest friends and family. From love, to friendship, to stupidity, to death, to music, to lies, to honesty, to the simple days that make you love their crazy bouts of insanity and love.
1. That's Not Why I Love You

**Edit 12/30/11: This story will be a collection of one-shots, some might be connecting, some might not be. Most probably won't be. The first two chapters are connected though. **

**Please give this a chance and read through until the last chapter. It will be marked as completed since it's not an actual requirement. **

**Most of the one-shots will be from Kyouko's POV, or from her friend's and family's. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyouko is in Ren's kitchen one night, cooking. The usual night for our two stars - but what will happen when she starts singing the very words Ren's deepest thoughts are for her? What if everything is not as it may seem at first glance? <strong>

* * *

><p>I stared up at the intimidating apartment, well, intimidating to me. <em>I'm just being a coward, it's not like i haven't been to his apartment before! <em>It was true, i had been to his place countless times, to cook for him, ask for help on a role. Well, that was really the only reasons. Oh, the time i was his manager, but that was because he was sick. It didn't really count in my book.

Sucking in a deep breath, I walked inside, heading to the elevator. Amazingly, no one stopped me. I should have been suspicious at the lack of security, but I just brushed it off. I rode up to his floor, watching the numbers slowly light up as we passed their floors. Finally, the elevator stopped, and with a cheerful ding the doors swung open, revealing a long white hallway.

I stepped out on to the floor, my shoes making a loud _clack-clack, clack-clack_ as I walked the way to his door. It was the only door on this floor, really. He owned the entire floor of an apartment. For the first time I realized he had quite a lot of money.

I stopped in front of his door, holding my breath. Yashiro-san had been adamant in Tsuraga-san needing a meal, that he was home already, that I should head over right away. As soon as I heard that Re- I mean Tsuraga-san had went the entire day without eating anything, I had went into a small fit and had immediately stormed over to his place. Considering that the set of another drama I was working on, Hell 'n Paradise, was just _literally _down the road, I had bicycled over. Now though, I was hesitant to enter. What if he got angry?

I almost turned around, but then I remembered why i had come in the first place, and anger or no anger, I was damn sure I was going to make him eat. So, taking a deep breath, I knocked on his door. I strained my ear to catch any sounds beyond the door, and heard the light pad of his footsteps on his carpet coming closer.

His door swung open, and I could see the change on his face, when he saw me. From polite and guarded to shocked and open, and very vulnerable and boyish, to warm and gentle. The warm and gentle part I didn't get, but the rest was clear. I swallowed nervously, and made the huge, ginormous, colossal mistake of looking into his eyes.

Twin pools of molten chocolate lava, I wanted to stare into them all day. His eyes were wide in shock, as he stared back.

She kept staring into his eyes, looking mesmerized and lost, and he couldn't help but stare back into her golden ones. Really, it wasn't fair. She was being so completely open and trusting, coming to his apartment even! Speaking of…

"Um, Mogami-san? Why did you come here?"

She just kept on staring, unnerving him.

"Mogami-san? Mogami-san! Kyoko!" He liked the way her name felt on his lips, and decided the day where he could call her Kyoko freely would be soon. Her name seemed to shock her into finally noticing that she was staring at him. She blushed, and the desire to hug her nearly overwhelmed him. Before he turned into the big bad wolf, he frowned at her. "Mogami-san, why are you here?"

Apparently she heard something in his words that wasn't there, and she turned pale, her golden eyes standing out. "Oh, no, I'm so sorry Tsuraga-san for taking up your time, but I just wanted to…um..."

"Hmm?" He leaned closer, tilting an ear towards her. He knew he was teasing her, but he just couldn't help it. Her cheeks were dusted with pink powder, or so it looked to him, and her eyes were looking to the left oh him, and it made her all the more endearing to Ren.

"I wanted to….make you…dinner if you….don't mind me…doing so." She was mumbling, but he heard her perfectly.

"Hm? I didn't quite catch that."

She frowned up at him, but mumbled it again. Again, he asked what she said. Finally, she exploded, "I ASKED IF I COULD MAKE YOU DINNER!" her shout echoed in the empty hallway, bouncing back to them. He couldn't help it, he started laughing. He laughed so hard, he fell to his knees, his shoulders convulsing with his guffaws. She stared down at him incredulously.

"_why are you laughing at me?"_

Her tone wasn't one for teasing, so he looked up at her. "Because, really, what woman shouts that?"

Embarrassment colored her face, and she said stiffly, "You kept asking me to repeat it, Tsuraga-san. You're being mean!"

He chuckled again. _Mean?_

"Mean? You really have the vocabulary amount of a ten year old."

Kyoko visibly bristled. "Geez! No I don't! Moko-san said the same thing." She went on, mumbling about uniforms and best friends and _mean sempais._

He smiled at her, even if she didn't notice it. Finally realizing he was kneeling on the floor before her, he quickly rose, inviting her inside. She grinned up at him as she passed through, and he caught a whiff of her scent. He nearly staggered with the desire to hug her. How could someone smell _so good? _The gods hated him, it was a sure fact. Or he was Aphrodite's new toy, either way they were being "_mean_".

Ren walked into the kitchen where Kyoko already was, mumbling about gods and Aphrodite. Dimly he was thinking that Kyoko had rubbed off on him, but it wasn't really bothering him. If she rubbed off on him, that means he's spending enough time with her for her to rub off on him. See? He did spend a lot of time with her. Just not enough to satisfy his needs.

"Tsuraga-saaaan! There is _no food in here!_" Her angry wail brought him back to his senses, and he looked up to see Kyoko standing in the middle of the kitchen, feet braced apart, hands on hips, glaring at him like a mother at a child caught red-handed.

"Fine, fine, I am sooo sorry for the lack of food in _my apartment. _Can't we just go to the store?" Kyoko heard his sarcasm, and once again she bristled.

"Yes, WE can go to the store, and you're coming!" She smiled at something, and Ren felt an odd sense of dread, and that his wallet would be half-empty soon.

How can someone buy so much? The shopping cart in front of him was laden with food, and she was _still picking up more of it! _What? Did she expect him to suddenly become like his dad and eat 50 people's worth of food and still want a snack later?

The cart was becoming annoyingly heavy, and he was beginning to pray to the gods for her to stop and say "We're done." Well, the gods must have semi listened because she did stop, turning to him holding two different types of spices in her hand. She looked at him, up and down, and Ren felt oddly naked under her gaze. Then she nodded, tossed one of the spices into the cart, and placed the other on the shelf.

After that the rest of the shopping trip went peacefully, and when they were paying they only had a small spat over who was paying. He won because he said "This is MY food, right?" And so she consented, but not without grumbles and pouts, which he found extremely endearing.

Next was the horrendous task of getting all the food into his car, which wasn't particularly easy. She moved the food into the car with a practiced speedy skill, knowing how to fit the food into all sorts of nooks and crannies. She'd slapped his hands away when he'd offered to help, saying "You'd probably stick the eggs in here with the milk on top." Never mind the fact that he had been reaching for the eggs. Finally, they were in the car and heading home, with the eggs and bread safely placed at her feet.

The next task was even worse. Getting the food OUT of his car, and UP the some-20 floors, and INTO his apartment. Amazingly so, they completed the task in two trips, with her loading their arms up to the elbows with bags. Ren couldn't figure out how this little girl next to him could hold as much groceries as he could if his life depended on it.

In his apartment she shooed him out _of his kitchen_ telling him to go watch t.v. or something. Ren felt degraded. This little girl barges into his home, uses his money to buy food, and then kicks him out the kitchen? She had him wrapped around her little finger, and she didn't even know it.

And so, for the next half hour or so, he tried in vain to concentrate on some reality shows as he heard her humming in the next room, sizzles and pops accompanying it. wonderful smells drafted over to him, tickling his nose. He couldn't stand it anymore. He walked into the kitchen, his feet making no noise. He loved how he could do that. Walk into a room silently and scare someone.

She was humming, singing snippets of a song every now and then:

"_You're so beautiful,_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you is you,_

_Being you,_

_Just you_

_Yea the reason I love you _

_Is all that we've been through,_

_And that's why I love you"_

She stopped and started humming again. She had such a beautiful voice. He just knew he was falling in love with her more and more the more time he spent with her. she turned slightly towards him, still not seeing him, and what he saw made his heart ache and his arms feel strangely useless. Her face was so peaceful, eyes soft, mouth set in a gentle smile, eyes warm and loving. She continued humming, chopping at random vegetables, placing them in a pot.

He could tell when she'd restarted the song, humming again, then singing:

_Lala, lalalala, lala, lalalala_

_I like your smile_

_I like your vibe_

_I like your style_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And I, I like the way, you're such a star_

_But that's not why I love you, hey_

It was almost painful how much he wished she was singing that to him, or if he could sing that to her. Unable to take it anymore, he broke her off mid-word. "I didn't know you could sing, in English no less."

She whirled around, nearly tipping over the broth she was stirring in her shock. A blush crossed her cheeks, and she frowned at him. "You shouldn't have listened like that."

"Well, you're in MY kitchen singing, I think I can listen if I want. Besides, you sing beautifully. I didn't know you could speak English though."

At this she brightened. "I once met an English boy, and he was a very good friend of mine. He was only visiting for the summer though, and I thought the next time I met him, if ever, I could surprise him with my English skills. So I practiced and studied until I was near perfect at it. But I never saw him again. But the studies paid off."

She continued. "I heard the song from a CD a customer left me, and I liked it so much I fell asleep listening to it. Now I know the lyrics by heart." She laughed softly. "The song is so sweet. I wish…" She trailed off.

Her eyes looked so sad. It was the first time he had seen sadness instead of anger at the emotion Love, and he realized once again the huge let down and rejection and pain Fuwa had caused. She had loved him with all her heart soul and being, and had thrown her away. White hot anger coursed through him, and he wanted to punch Fuwa so badly he was tempted so head to his place and turn the rock star's face into a bloody pulpy mess.

But then he looked at Kyoko and knew she didn't need that drama right now. She he did the next best thing.

"_**You're so beautiful,**_

_**But that's not why I love you**_

_**I'm not sure you know**_

_**That the reason I love you is you,**_

_**Being you,**_

_**Just you**_

_**Yea the reason I love you**_

_**Is all that we've been through,**_

_**And that's why I love you"**_

He sang to her, and she stared at him, wide-eyed, eyes a bit misty from her memories. He only remembered that part, but that made her smile at him so gratefully he wanted to kiss her and hug her and make her forget Fuwa, but that would just drive her away, so he settled for a smile in return.

"I didn't know you could sing."

"I can, but I love acting, so I never pursued that road." He watched her tend to the soup and other dishes. "You got me interested now, what are the other lyrics?"

She smiled. "After dinner I'll tell you. In fact, do you have a guitar? I might be able to play it."

So, after a traditional yet delicious meal of rice, miso soup, fish and in-season vegetables, he went to his storage room and pulled out his old guitar. During the times before he became famous and was a no body he had learned to play guitar.

He handed it to her then, asking if she knew how to play.

She laughed. "Don't sound so unbelieving. Back when Shotaro was a no body I learned to play guitar so I could help him with his music. Much good it did me." She was sitting on his floor, with him on his couch. She positioned the instrument, plucking the cords and adjusting herself. She warmed up, getting used to the cords again. Finally, after experimenting and finding the right notes, she began playing. It was heaven for Ren.

_"La la  
>La la la la<br>La la  
>La la la la<br>I like your smile  
>I like your vibe<br>I like your style  
>But that's not why I love you<em>

_And I, I like the way_  
><em>You're such a star<em>  
><em>But that's not why I love you<em>  
><em>Hey<em>  
><em>Do you feel, do you feel me?<em>  
><em>Do you feel what I feel, too?<em>  
><em>Do you need, do you need me?<em>  
><em>Do you need me?<em>

_You're so beautiful_  
><em>But that's not why I love you<em>  
><em>I'm not sure you know<em>  
><em>That the reason I love you is you<em>  
><em>Being you<em>  
><em>Just you<em>  
><em>Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through<em>  
><em>And that's why I love you<em>

_La la_  
><em>La la la la<em>  
><em>La la<em>  
><em>La la la la<em>  
><em>I like the way you misbehave<em>  
><em>When we get wasted<em>  
><em>But that's not why I love you<em>  
><em>And how you keep your cool<em>  
><em>When I am complicated<em>  
><em>But that's not why I love you<em>

_Hey_  
><em>Do you feel, do you feel me?<em>  
><em>Do you feel what I feel, too?<em>  
><em>Do you need, do you need me?<em>  
><em>Do you need me?<em>

_You're so beautiful_  
><em>But that's not why I love you<em>  
><em>And I'm not sure you know<em>  
><em>That the reason I love you is you<em>  
><em>Being you<em>  
><em>Just you<em>  
><em>Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through<em>  
><em>And that's why I love you<em>

_Yeah - Oh._  
><em>Oh.<em>

_Even though we didn't make it through_  
><em>I am always here for you<em>  
><em>You<em>

_You're so beautiful  
>But that's not why I love you<br>I'm not sure you know  
>That the reason I love you is you<br>Being you  
>Just you<br>Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
>And that's why I love you<em>

_La la_  
><em>La la la la (oh oh)<em>  
><em>La la<em>  
><em>La la la la (That's why I love you)<em>

_La la_  
><em>La la la la (oh oh)<em>  
><em>La la<em>  
><em>La la la la (That's why I love you)"<em>

She stopped, letting the final note last, drawing it out until it finally slipped into silence. Her head was down, and he suspected she was crying. In a muffled broken voice she mumbled, "I wish someone would love me, like this, like this song. It hurts so much, you know? Of course you don't know."

His heart broke at her words. He did know. He knew exactly what she meant. The pain when you felt alone in the world. Without conscious thought he slipped from the couch and to the floor, gathering her into his arms. Like the time she thought Corn was dead, he wasn't doing this out of desire, but because she really needed a hug, someone who understood.

She let him hug her, leaning into his chest. He dug his face into her hair, and his voice came out, muffled and just as broken as hers. "I know. I know exactly what you mean."

The only thing he knew to do was to sing to her again. So he sang the chorus. He wished she would read between the lines and figure out that he loved her, that she was beautiful. He sang the whole song to her, over and over, at one point pulling her into his lap so she would be more comfortable. Eventually she fell asleep, her breathing evening out her face relaxing. He continued humming the song then, watching the rise and fall of her chest, feeling it rise and fall against his own chest. Soon, he too fell asleep, leaning against the couch with her in his arms, and they slept.

**The song is: Avril Lavigne - I love You**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one is the sequel. Please review and let me know if you liked/hated/adored/loathed it. Anything at all is appreciated.**

**Thanks!**

~_HMD_**  
><strong>


	2. The Only Exception

**Part two! Read and Review**

* * *

><p><em>Jade-tinted sunlight filtered through the leaves, creating patterns on her skin as she spun under the weeping willows. The wind blew, the long leaves and branches dancing delicately around her, giggling fairies twirling along with her. She closed her eyes peacefully, a small smile gracing her face. This was heaven. <em>

_The pounding of hooves startled her out of her reverie, and she snapped her eyes open to watch a beautiful black horse walk towards her. Hair the color of sunlight gave the man atop the horse an almost diamond like appearance, his green eyes enchanting her. But, his features were twisted into an angry glare. _

_Her heart pounded in fear as she watched the man and horse approach her, but as he got closer, she could see and feel the overwhelming sorrow and hurt radiating from him, darkening his bright eyes. He looked heart-broken. Utterly despairing and hopeless, she watched his eyes darken as he came even closer, his horse stopping just outside the edge of the weeping willow. _

_She smiled. "Come closer. It feels wonderful under here."_

_The man shook his head sadly. "I can't."_

_Can't? She frowned, sad. Why not? She reached an arm out to him, gesturing to herself softly. "Come on. It's much better under here."_

_He shook his head again, and the wind blew furiously, making his hair dance. As the wind abided, and his hair began to fall back into place, it slowly melted into a dark brown, and when she looked back into his darkening eyes, her heart broke as she heard him whisper, "I can't."_

Her eyes snapped open, and she blinked furiously as she realized a stream of light from a break in the curtains was focused directly on her left eye. With a hand she rubbed against it, and she tried to turn over to fall back asleep, but when she couldn't she simply turned her head the other way. Her futon had never been this comfortable before, and for some reason, she really wanted to stay asleep. Or in bed. Her covers were wrapped sung around her torso, and her pillow was warm and soft yet firm. She rubbed her cheek against it. Her pillow felt like the smoothest silk.

Kyouko sighed happily and snuggled in closer. It felt wonderful, like heaven. _Like heaven… _Fading glimpses of her dream tried to come to her attention, but recalling the gentle breeze and the soft repetitive swish of the weeping willows simply lulled her back to sleep.

It felt like heaven.

_-/-_

He felt so comfy. Without a doubt this was the best sleep he ever had. Never had he slept so deeply before, like the sandman had visited him especially. What had he done differently to fall asleep so well? Or where did he fall asleep? His bed never had such nice warmth. He vaguely recognized the warmth, but nothing came to mind, and he tried to fall back asleep. But as the constant warmth pressing pleasantly down on his body started to move slightly, his brain stirred and broke free from the persistent bonds of sleep. Cracking his eyes open all he saw was orange. Slowly, he began to concentrate, and the orange formed into hair, and the hair fell onto his chest, which on top lay a deep asleep Kyouko.

His eyes flew open, and he realized where he recognized the warmth from. Body heat. A happy sigh left her lips, and Kyouko snuggled in closer to him. Soft warmth washed gently over his body as he watched the rise and fall of Kyouko's chest fondly. Hair stuck up on one side of Kyouko's head, like a duck's tail, and the urge to smooth it down was overpowering. A soft coo and another snuggle made Kuon lose the already losing battle, and he carefully lifted a hand and smoothed down the tuft of hair.

Her hair was so soft! He couldn't help it, and as he continued to pet her, she smiled softly in her sleep. She was so beautiful. Like the Sun was turned into a woman, who lay asleep on top of him. She was a breathing jewel, and Kuon finally understood how his father could shower his mother with praise and love. Kyouko was like a dream come true. She was wonderful.

Sadly, reality interrupted his silent praises, and he slowly remembered he was an actor, a very famous one, and that by being a famous actor he had obligations and responsibilities that meant he was on a schedule.

With a sigh that seemed to last a century, Ren tried to remember where his cell phone was. Yashiro usually sent his schedule to his phone via email even though Ren made it a habit to memorize his schedule. With bitter-sweet feelings towards his manager, he finally remembered the device being in his pocket.

Now here came the difficult part. Getting his phone, which meant moving his arm, which currently encased Kyouko, which even worse meant letting go of her, which meant moving as gently as possible to not wake her, just to get his phone to look at his schedule. Was it worth it? A glance between the curtains at the Tokyo skyline regrettably assured him that yes, it was worth it.

Kuon knew that as soon as he saw his schedule, or even made the move to see it, this small moment of heavenly peace would be shattered horribly. Kyouko would wake up, blushingly horrified, and he would have to lie and con her into believing some excuse, all the while wishing that time had sped up and Kyouko would wake up in his arms and just say "I love you".

Shaking his head, Ren decided to get it over with. He gently removed his arm from around Kyouko, who frowned and snuggled in closer to Ren. _Oh Lord, _Ren's arm wanted to wrap itself around her again, but instead he gently reached into his pocket and retrieved his cell phone.

From then on, it was easy to go through his phone and find his schedule.

He could have cried.

His first job, for once in his blessed life, didn't start until near eleven. But from his long-time habit of waking up near the crack of dawn, he'd still woken a few hours earlier. So now, he had some time to himself, and his love. As long as she didn't wake up in tears and shame, this would be a beautiful day. She sighed happily again, and Ren deluded himself into believing it was because of him. Kyouko snuggled in closer.

It felt like heaven.

_-/-_

Of course, all things must come to an end. Once a body has achieved enough rest and sleep, it'll automatically wake up, and this is what both happened to Ren and Kyouko. Ren stayed awake, though Kyouko decided to sleep a bit more, and wake later.

It was now, that Kyouko's body finally forced her eyes open. She lay there a while, eyes dazed as she was still lost in the gentle tendrils of a soft dream. She slowly opened her eyes, relishing the soft embrace of warmth wrapped around her. That same single ray of light was still focused on her left eye, and helped speed up her awakening. One at a time, she remembered that she had a life to get to.

All of a sudden realization slammed into her like a splash of chilling water, and she shot up, whipping her head around to look for her clothes she'd surely set out the night before. She must have shut her alarm off, who knew how much she'd overslept! Would she have enough time for a quick shower?

But, as she looked around, she did not see the wooden paneling of her walls, or the tatami mats of her floor, or anything resembling her room at all. Instead of wood, the walls were sheet rock, and painted a creamy pale vanilla. There were sliding doors of made of wood and paper situated here and there that obviously led to other rooms. A few feet from her was a long leather couch, and as her eyes trailed downward, she saw the softness of a rug over the carpet. Looking even closer to herself, she saw an arm, wrapped loosely around her. A distant part of her mind thought, _its warm right there, _but she pushed it to the back, and concentrated her quickly awakening mind on more pressing matters.

Connecting the arm to its torso, and the torso to the neck to the head, her eyes slid and met warm brown ones, gazing at from under a cutely messy mop of dark brown hair.

She stayed staring into his eyes, someone inside her nearly screaming _"Familiar! I know those eyes!" ._Everything suddenly connected, and she realized with a sinking ashamed horror that she was _asleep_ on THE _Tsuruga Ren, _who had been watching her sleep for god knows how long.

Breaking free from his loosely wrapped arms, she leapt off him, holding her breath for the oncoming lecture and Demon Lord appearance. Terrified, Kyouko slapped herself into a dogeza, deathly silent. The apartment was quiet, and se\he couldn't help but think that it was like the calm before the storm. _Hurricane, Tornado, Earthquake, Thunder, Tsunami, Tsuruga Ren!_

But, as she knelt there on the floor, her mind conjuring up more gruesome deaths and punishments Ren might bestow on her, the actual man was actually sighing mentally in relief. This was a good sign. A very good one. She didn't run away screaming "playboy" and "womanizer" at him, crying and praying to god.

The atmosphere between them grew heavier and heavier, as Kyouko waited until Ren burst, and Ren waited for Kyouko's head to come back up. Finally, Kyouko dared a quick glance, but slammed her eyes back to the floor. Ren so desperately wanted to chuckle, well, a part of him wanted to.

Another larger part was chewing itself in anxiety, anger, worry, and self-pity. Would Kyouko forgive him? Will she still talk to him? Why didn't he have more self-control to take her to the guest bedroom and let her believe she'd slept there originally? And how was he going to sleep every night without her, remembering the warmth of her in his arms, how perfect she felt, snuggled against him?

Kyouko could no longer take it. She lifted her head slightly to meet his eyes. Her anger sensor and her grudges had not come out, and were certainly not circling him like she expected. Instead, his eyes were warm, a gentle smile softening his face. Other than a small trace of pain and fear deep within him, Kyouko could see no anger or hatred. Was this an act? Was he toying with her, trying to relieve some sort of stress by prolonging the punishment, torturing her?

He had scooted up from his reclining position against the couch, leg propping his arm up while the other was stretched out in front of him. He could see the fear in her eyes, and it hurt him to see it there. "Mogami-san?"

She flinched when he said her name, before answering, "Y-yes?"

"I'm not mad."

Kyouko was silent for a long time, contemplating this. She stared at him suspiciously. Though her anger sensors were not out… "You're not lying?"

Even if he was lying, would he tell her he was? But, he wasn't, so he grinned instead. "Nope."

Indignation colored her face. "How could you not be angry? I fell asleep on you after singing…"

Kyouko's voice left her as she finally remembered what happened last night. Her fears and tears, Ren hugging her, singing her to sleep.

"_You're so beautiful  
>But that's not why I love you<br>I'm not sure you know  
>That the reason I love you is you<br>Being you  
>Just you<br>Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
>And that's why I love you"<em>

Kyouko's head snapped up as the very word's she sang in her head were sung out loud. Ren was smiling at her, singing. He'd guessed where her thoughts had gone.

Kyouko stared at him for a long time, weighing two heavy decisions in her heart. Fear made her heart gallop a thousand miles a second, her palms sweaty and warm, and her body trembled. Fear, cowardice, pain, rocked her body, and she shook her head no. She didn't want to risk her heart.

Backing slowly away, she stared into his eyes, and saw her own pain reflected there, but shook her head again. She must be imagining it. She turned around and ran away, already regretting her decision.

_-/-_

Ren felt his heart break as he watched her go. Her face had been so pale, like she was sick, and she was trembling like she was freezing. He'd wanted to hug her, but fear of rejection and hurt kept him still, and he just watched her take small steps backwards, eyes never leaving his, until she ran away. He'd never felt pain like this before. He couldn't even cry, because, in a sort of wicked way, he never deserved her love in the first place. Wasn't that why he always hesitated with her, other than fear of her running away, like she did now?

She ran away from him.

_-/-_

The sun was rising, kissing the tops of Tokyo's buildings, throwing her shadow out in front of her as she walked back to the Darumaya, her feeling waged war. Ren is a gentleman. He wouldn't have rejected her cruelly. But, because he is a gentleman, he wouldn't reject her, even if he didn't see her as a friend. He wouldn't want to force him into an unwanted friendship. No, _that _would be cruel.

But, Ren sang her to sleep, and said he understood the pain of feeling alone. Maybe, he wouldn't reject her? The thought of Ren denying her friendship made her throat close, and her stomach clenched itself, as if waiting for something horrible coming to arrive. She had the same feeling with Moko-san, though Ren's was slightly different. He _is _a male, it would be different.

Billboards proudly displaying Ren, his smiles, his smirks, his movies and dramas. Ren. He'd be an exception, right? He wouldn't tear her heart up and chew what remained, right?

A sweet little angel, swathed in white, smiled softly, and whispered, _"No, he wouldn't."_

Kyouko made up her mind, and smiling back at a photo of Ren, she whispered, "The only exception." Plus Moko-san.

With shaking hands, she reached into her pocket to pull out her cell phone, but with a sinking stomach found it not there. Gloomily, she walked in circles on a sidewalk, musing over what to do. She had no cell phone, if she didn't talk to him now, who knew when she'd seen him again? No, she had to go to his apartment, it was the only way.

With determination flaring in her eyes, Kyouko ran back to Ren's apartment, ignoring the strange looks from passer-bys. Reaching his apartment, the receptionist recognized her, and with a coy smile, waved her on. Kyouko didn't even bow, but nodded her head and yelled thanks as she continued to run. She ran down the long hallway Ren's apartment was on, and stopped, panting at his door.

With a steady hand, she reached up and knocked on his door three times, impatient.

A few seconds and a shuffle later, Ren opened the door. He looked at her in shock for a few moments, drinking in her flushed drinks and wind blown hair, her sparkling eyes. Pain darkened his eyes, before gentle warmth chased it away, and he smiled.

Kyouko grinned, before singing back to him:

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you is you_

_Being you_

_Just you_

_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

* * *

><p><strong>Sadly, Kyouko does not love him. Yet. To her, he is a special "male" friend. Ren is head over heels, but Kyouko is finally realizing that Ren is an important person in her life, like Moko-san yet different. <strong>

**People asked for a another chapter, and though I am not satisfied with this one, here it is! Really late though…**

**I'm probably going to post other one-shots I might have here, since I it irritates me when some authors have NOTHING but one-shots as their stories. I may or may not write another chapter for THIS story, but watch out for other fluffy nonsense one-shots!**


	3. Shuffle Challenge

**As I've said, all future one-shots will be posted under this story, so here comes another one-shot! Has no relation to the previous two chapters.**

**I decided to do the Shuffle Challenge!**

**Here're the rules:**

**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
>2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.<br>3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
>4. Do this for ten songs<strong>

**I've chosen Skip Beat, and the main people who appear are: Kyouko, Ren, Lory, Kuu, Julie, and Sho.**

**Next to the song name I've written the characters involved in the mini-story. The order in which their put suggests the point of view the story is told from and how it goes. Like the first one below, it's Ren's POV thinking about Kyouko.**

**Most of them are lovey-dovey, so…yeah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Akon-Mr. Lonely <strong>(Ren about Kyouko)

He stared into his crystal glass of red wine, swishing it occasionally in his fingers. Images of her golden eyes bombarded him, plagued him, and he threw the glass away in anger, watching it shatter on impact against the white walls of his living room. It wasn't fair, but it really was. It made sense that'd leave his sorry ass.

He picked up the bottle of wine and drank straight from it, before deciding he needed something stronger. Standing up from his position against his leather couch on the floor, he crossed the room and opened the cabinet he had stocked up for moments like this, where even the thought of her sparkling eyes and smile couldn't chase away the nightmares and skeletons in his closet chasing his new life here.

New life. He scoffed at the words. What new life? His thoughts were still centered on the little girl from Kyoto, the little girl whose golden eyes had so captivated him for the very beginning.

Tearing the seal off the drink, he upended the bottle, ignoring the torrent of drink escaping his mouth and running down his throat, soaking his white crisp shirt.

Was he so pathetic? Yes, he was. If only the world could see him now. See if he'd be at the top of the most desired list again-

_-/-_

**Adele-Someone like you **(Kyouko and Ren)

There was really no reason to deny it. None at all, if you ignored the facts of life that included his age, the amount of better looking women desiring him, and the fact that they were never meant to be, and also the tiny little piercing prick that he didn't love her, then no, there was no reason to deny it.

But, all those reasons existed, so she continued to hold her mask up, to smile, laugh, to try desperately to put the sparkle back in her eyes he noticed was missing. What a good actor he was, to notice that she was depressed beyond words, and only the thought of his disappointment and shame in her kept her façade going, kept her from falling back asleep each morning, kept her from running away all together.

She was no longer that little girl in Kyoto, who ran to the woods to cry, though she desperately wanted to now.

Acknowledging the fact that her body needed a break, as well as her mental state did, she approached the president about a short vacation. He consented, eyeing her haggard sickly state. She took the first bullet to Kyoto, the only thing on her a credit card so she could get a hotel room.

She walked the entire way to the forest, his eyes in her mind the only thing holding the tears at bay. He was perfect in every way. His laugh, his smile, the mischievous twinkle in his eyes, the way her said her name, the way he acted, how he moved, his childish-ness, his anger, her temper, his mature side, the Emperor of the Night, the way he looked at her sometimes

Oh yes, he was the only exception to the walls surrounding her heart.

She broke through the trees and made it into the clearing, the moonlight reflecting off the water's surface and giving her-

_-/-_

**Cascada- Every time We touch **(Kyouko and Ren)

Electricity shot up her fingers, hand, arms, all the way to her heart, causing it to jumpstart and start beating double time.

The casual brush of their hands. Their arms. When they sat together at a table, his long legs pressed oh so warmly against hers. The near physical ache that was left behind when his one of a kind warmth left her touch. It was agonizing, being away from him.

Everything reminded her of him. The clouds in the sky, the occasional greenery in Tokyo, the air ruffling her hair and filling her with excitement. Comparing everyone else's smiles to his, and how they made her feel. She wanted nothing more than to hold his hand against hers, to feel that familiar electricity run up her body.

Oh, curse the female's hormones!

_-/-_

**Christina Aguilera- Beautiful **(Ren and Kyouko)

He hated the way she was insecure, how scared she was about pleasing others. It nearly tore him apart, each time she denied anything remotely connecting her to beautiful. It was painful to hear her say "I'm not beautiful".

He couldn't handle it, and after he confessed to her, every time he saw her, during his greetings, his good-byes, his phone calls with her, he said she was beautiful in one way or another. He rigged her alarm clock to bark out "you're beautiful, you're beautiful" as a sort of brain washing technique. Because, she needed to know that she was pretty, sexy, beautiful, goddess-like, and scrumptious to look at…

Well, not so much the last one, but in general yes. He even made it a sempai-kouhai thing, forcing her to sing "I Am Beautiful" over and over, eventually recording it and playing it on infinite loop in her room until she finally found the speakers and destroyed them.

Finally, his efforts were rewarded. She marched up to him, speakers in hand, and shouted "I'm beautiful, I get it! Stop brainwashing me-

_-/-_

**Lauryn Hill-Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You **(Lory and his Wife)

She was his sun, his world, the stars in the sky, the galaxy and universe to him.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Her wavy black hair, so often manipulated into crazy hairstyles to match her costume.

Her sweet sly smile, that usually meant something extraordinary happening to him. Her brown eyes, twinkling like stars.

She'd made his life turn upside down and so much more better, made his carefully planned day go haywire but in the end alright. Shown him that love is so much more better in real life then on screen. It didn't help that she was madly irrevocably in love with him to, making his heart swell to twice it's normal size, and then more.

He needed her, craved her, and was devastated when she died. He only allowed himself a day of mourning, before springing into action, raising L.M. E. from the ashes and becoming the president-

_-/-_

**No Doubt-Don't Speak **(Kanae and Kyouko)

When she approached me, eyes misty and face twisted into that ugly expression I so hated, her hands hanging limply in front of her, I knew we both died, at that exact instant.

That slim silver band, holding the small exquisite rock made to look like a flower, a diamond center, blue petals that glinted green and yellow.

It was beautiful, really, but the betrayal churning in my heart saw the ring as the final mark, the final cut to our relationship, because, for a long time, I was no longer the first person she called with excited news, the first person she clung to when she was scared.

And I hated her, and him, but mostly her, for making me go along with this friendship that would so ultimately make me die in the end.

Because, now we're both different people, we've both died and been reborn. I'm no longer first, no longer the best, no longer as important, and it was killing me. Already killed me.

I didn't want to hear the words, the final words to come from her lips along with the tears sure to fall. I raised my hands, warding her off, before turning sharply.

Till the end, I'll be the cold classic beauty that has so captured my fans. I want to crush her though, to be the clingy girl who now stands lonely behind me. But I can't, because pride won't let me. And it's a thing to be damned.

_-/-_

**The Cardigans-Lovefool **(Kuu and Julie)

Crazy irrevocably in love with her. I was, no doubt about it, the luckiest most doomed man that ever walked this Earth.

I knew I was a pretty handsome guy myself, wasn't there a reason thousands of women threw themselves at me, like I was a piece of meat and they were starving tigers? I admit, it's flattering but mostly scary, and I try to avoid those women.

But she, she was the woman who put me down, sneered at me, and rubbed me into the ground with her stiletto heel, stomping on me for emphasis. A toss of her hair over her shoulder, the sunlight glinting off the gleaming locks, and I was a goner, lost, forever floating in space. Because, at that moment, I fell in love with her, the most beautiful talented woman I'd ever met. And she hated me, with a passion.

I comforted myself with that thought. At least she felt something for me, even if it was hate. But, I'll be damned if I didn't try my hardest to twist this story around and force her to love me back-

_-/-_

**Florence and the Machine-Dog days are over **(Kyouko and Corn)

Happiness. At this moment, Kyouko knew this was bliss, joy, happiness, love. With the merry river, bubbling and giggling, sliding over the smooth rocks and pebbles, offering its cool water to the people who bask and play under the summer sun. The trees, whistling and swaying, dancing in the breezes that carried his hair and hers, twisting them into complicated dances and tangos, before allowing them to rest hazardly over their heads. This, she thought happily, was peace.

Watching the laughter, so much more stronger, in his green eyes, his quick smiles, the lash of a mischievous grin, how he was attuned to her every move. She loved this time spent with him, craved it after being denied love, and looked forward to it. These moments with Corn.

It was like the day got dimmer when she went back to the Ryokan. The Ryokan, because it would never be "home" to her.

She cried, the day he had to leave. Even after he gave her that shiny magical gem, she couldn't help the tears that tore from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

_-/-_

**Kryptonite- 3 Doors Down **(Ren about Kyouko)

If there was a gem her eye color, he'd buy it, only so he could stare at it and think of her. But, when he did find one, displayed proudly and beautifully in a case, he saw the coldness seething from it, and knew he could not look at this thing and think of her. Her eyes, warm, liquid, like molten lava, burned through him, electrifying him with desire, love, selfish needs to protect her and hold her close.

A stone her eye color would never be invented, because there was no stone that could capture warmth like her eyes could.

Her eyes were like the windows to her soul, literally. One look into them and you knew every single emotion going through her heart at that moment.

So, when he looked into her eyes, felt weak kneed and fell, he knew that her eyes were his weakness. A glimpse of them could send his heart swelling into overdrive, filling with love for her.

He yearned to hold her face in his hands, to caress it and to stare into those golden eyes, so like the sunset on a beach, rays of colors –

_-/-_

**Criminal-Britney Spears **(Kyouko, Sho, and Ren)

She sat, fingers twisting with the strap on her cell phone, twisting it to and fro.

Twist forward.

Twist backward.

A glance at the closed door.

Twist forward.

Twist backward.

Sigh.

When would she stop waiting? Her thoughts threatened to fly towards the tall man, his dark hair, and his deep piercing eyes that held her so tightly and made it hard to breathe.

Could she trust him?

Twist forward.

Twist backward.

Finally, she made her decision. Slamming her hands on the counter, she flipped the phone open and dialed his number, praying he would answer, hoping he wouldn't.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

She almost slapped it shut, but he picked up, his voice husky and warm, sending tingles of delight down her spine.

"Yes?" he said.

She told him then. Where he was, where his hideout was, where he hid the guns, everything, fed up with the man who never came home to her.

Finally, she asked, "Where will I go?"

He said, "With me."

And she couldn't help the burst of warmth where her cold heart was, because he wanted her with him-

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? If there's any particular mini-story you want expanded into an actual one-shot, let me know. Personally, I want to expand on the "Criminal" story. The main plot of that one is that Sho ran away to be a criminal, and Kyouko followed. A bit earlier, Ren (who's an investigator) approaches her about Sho's whereabouts and what not, and to call him if she feels like she "remembered vital info". <strong>

**Well, I hope you enjoyed thus shuffle challenge! I will get to work on the next chappie of Hell 'n Paradise. Read, Enjoy, and Review!**


	4. The Only Thing We Agreed On

**HMD Notes: Kohaku means amber.**

**Dislcaimers Apply.**

**Genre: Tragedy/Family**

**Character: Kyouko**

**Summary: _Someone important is gone, and this is the aftermath that entices hatred, insanity, depression, and just a bit of fantasy._**

**Words: 2316**

* * *

><p><em>The Only Thing We Agree On<em>

* * *

><p>She missed the ghost of her hair swinging down her back, the way a strand of it always liked to fall just over her shoulder. Kanae really shouldn't have done it, she had always said it reminded her or a Princess. But, this would always remind Kanae of the only true princess she ever knew, and to remind her of her goal. Somehow though, she knew she'd never accomplish the goal. In her mind's eye, she would always be ahead.<p>

Kanae could never be as sweet as her, or as innocent, or loving, or compassionate, or childish, or so one with nature like she sometimes was. There would never be anyone like her. Ever again. Not for Kanae.

Her hands were slick around the box. She smiled grimly at it. It may have offended others, but when little Maria had tearfully, yet determinedly, asked for the box for a while, Kanae couldn't help but say yes. Something in the young girl's eyes told her that to deny her this would break her heart even further. So when Maria came back with the box completely different, it didn't quite shock Kanae as if did some of the others.

Swirling designs of the most beautiful hues of blues, pinks, purples, greens, oranges and golds swirled into life all along the square box. Fairies and princesses came to life and were formed from the swirls, and everything was distinct yet blurred. But what really tore Kanae's heart was the golden eyes on top. They looked so heart-breakingly real, the skin tone around the eyes, the nose, the golden color. Kanae had never really known how good of an artist Maria was until the moment when she looked down on those eyes.

Maria had looked down into the golden eyes and had whispered, "She taught me how to do the eyes. I could never do them right. She taught me."

And, as the final touch, a golden ribbon was tied neatly around the box, like a present.

They all stood around the the hole dug into the ground. Kuon was the one who had suggested the idea, and Kanae had seconded it almost immediately. If there was one thing they could agree on, it was Kyouko.

Slowly, she passed the box to Kuon, and right before it slipped from her fingers, she whispered, "You take good care, ok? Don't go off into La La Land and forget to go into heaven. Don't stay behind to watch over us, because it's not your job anymore. It never should have been. It should have been ours. I'm so sorry. So sorry..." The last part was almost silent, and then Kyouko was gone from her hands, from her life, from her.

She almost cried right then and there, but held them in, only for the sake that while she was still on Earth, she didn't want her to worry.

Kuon took hesitant steps, and met the edge of the hole. He slowly undid the ribbon, and slid it off. For a long minute, he stared at the box, into her eyes, before closing his own and quickly taking off the top. She knew what was inside. She'd peeked. It had broken her heart all over again, and she'd cried again. Grey, grey, grey, it wasn't right. She'd been so colorful, so full of life, she shouldn't have been reduced to this.

His lips were moving, were talking, but she didn't hear anything over the wind that roared in her eyes. Surprisingly, none of the trees were disturbed, nor her short hair, nor anyone else. The wind was a comfort, a balm, and she knew Kyouko was reluctant to leave, to leave behind everyone she loved and cared about. Kanae almost smiled.

Her eyes trailed to the child that clung desperately to her father's legs, wide-eyed with tears that never seemed to stop. She was a mature child for her age, and had known her mother was gone in one way, but here forever. She whimpered, most likely the sound that had caught Kanae' attention in the first place. Her big golden eyes stared at the box, glued, and Kanae shivered at the sheer ferocity the child's gaze had. A slight movement drew her eyes back to Kuon, and saw his arm moving, preparing.

And then, Kuon let the ashes fall. Like her, it was graceful to watch, the way they billowed into each other, as if racing to meet the bottom. He slowly tipped the box, until it was empty, and replaced the lid. He methodically put the ribbon back on, and stepped back.

Kuu and Julie moved in then, both grabbing the tree at the same time and placing it into the hole. Kuu had a steady flow of tears coming down, but Julie's face was surprisingly clear. They made sure the tree was settled, before moving back.

Sho stepped forward then, and pity washed over Kanae at the pale, blank, desperate look on his face. He gripped the shovel in his hand tighter, and then began to fill the hole with healthy dirt, the best kind, mixed with Kyoto soil. He shoveled it in, and then patted it down neatly. He kept on patting, until his parents came and pulled him back.

A breeze swept through the clearing, swaying the small baby leaves on the tree, and she smiled at the thought. She was going to grow again. Grow, and grow, and become a important part of this place. She had never told Kanae about this place, and looking at Kuon, she could see why. It was _their_ place. She had no right to intrude.

Soon, people began to leave, beginning with the Okami-san and Taisho of the Darumaya, and then a few special co-workers, and then a couple of others, and then more, until it was only Kuon, Kyouko's daughter, and Kanae left.

The breeze ruffled their hair, cooling their skin, and he suddenly spoke, "You know, I always planed to propose to her at this place. Always. Since I first fell in love with her. And I did. There are so many good memories tied to this clearing...I..."

Kanae didn't know what he was going to say. She nodded, though he couldn't see her. Stepping next to him, another breeze rolled by as she reached into her messenger bag, and pulled out the only thing it carried. She turned to him, the envelope in hand. He hesitantly took it.

Sliding it open cleanly, he pulled out the sheet, and she knew once he'd finished the bottom, when he realized the clearing was his, because his face crumpled and he looked up to the sky, desperate to hold back the tears. _The only thing they agreed on_. She knew he didn't want to cry for fear Kyouko might remain.

"This...this...thank you Kotonami-san. Thank you." His voice broke towards the end, and she felt pity for this man. He had loved her. _Loves her_. This was all that was left. That, and a blue stone.

"She loves you. Don't forget that. Don't make her sad. Keep her happy, remember?"

She knew he remembered the scathing words she'd bit out at him the day he asked her permission to marry Kyouko. _Oh, you can marry her, but if you __**ever **__make her cry, unhappy, feel unloved, or have her running to me with some serious problem, I will personally see to it that you suffer an ultimate hell. _Those days, when the thought of he dying had never occurred to Kanae. In fact, it never did until it actually happened.

He still didn't look at her as he whispered, "I remember."

She nodded, and turned away, because he really deserved to stay behind with her. It was their place after all. Without looking back, she said, "Ren, it's time to go."

"But what about Daddy?"

"Daddy needs to say goodbye by himself." Kanae said gently as small hand slipped into hers. Large shiny golden eyes turn to her, her tumble of black hair swaying in the soft breeze.

"Kanae-nee-chan, do you think Kohaku is with Mama now?"

At the thought of her baby brother, still unborn, being with her in heaven, it made Kanae stand stiff, unable to respond. She shook her head, tightened her grip on Ren's hand, and pulled slightly.

"Do you remember what your Mama said?"

Ren nodded, two big tears sliding down her cheeks. "That she loves me, and to be happy, and to watch out for Daddy, and that she was sorry. Very sorry."

Kanae nodded, "You keep your promise to your mama, okay?"

Ren nodded again, silent tears pouring down her cheeks. "It's my fault." She whispered, shuddering.

Kanae couldn't say anything. She just shook her head, and murmured, "No, it's not. It's hers. It's your mother's fault." And, for a brief moment, a flare of hatred so strong surged through her, and in that moment, Kanae hated her with a passion. It was because of her that Kanae was suffering so much now. But then, the moment passed, and the irrational anger died down.

She whispered, "It's not your fault. It's hers. She made you love her."

* * *

><p>The wind whipped around, dancing with his hair, bringing back ghosts of memories of when they used to waltz together in the living room, her smile, her twinkling laugh, her laugh. He shuddered, before kneeling to the base of the tree, placing a hand right where the soil met bark. His hand wrapped around it, and he could almost feel the ghost of her hand in his, how small, how perfect it fit.<p>

"Kyouko..." he whispered, and the tears came again. Bringing the stone up to his heart, he held it tightly in his palm, ignoring the bite and sting as it bit into his flesh. He held it, like a prayer, hoping the sadness would go away. He wouldn't forget her. Never. But, he would only remember her with happiness, with love, because the image of her should never be tainted with sadness. She'd had too much of it already.

He didn't know how much time passed, but slowly, he felt a bit of his sadness lift, and he knew he could face Ren without bursting into tears at her wide golden eyes, so much like Kyouko's.

He gently caressed the rough bark of the tree, his fingers sliding up and along a stem.

He brought his lips to the leaf, kissed it, and then stood up. Bidding a final sad farewell, he turned to go, the wind hugging him and wrapping around him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Did you eat lunch today?"<em>

"_Yes."_

"_What?"_

"_Ah, a sandwich with a drink."_

"_Coffee?"_

"_Ah...yes...?"_

"_And half of the sandwich?"_

"_Um...no?"_

"_You're impossible!"_

"_Isn't that why you love me?"_

_**pause** "Yes. Thats why I love you, and because you're so careless, it's why I care for you."_

"_Which is why I love you."_

* * *

><p>Memories still haunted him, but sometimes he'd smile, or laugh, at some of them. Sometimes, he broke his promise and cried when the space next to him felt particularly cold on some nights, and others, he smiled at the thought of her.<p>

He leaned his back against the tree trunk, and began to tell her about his day, how Ren, who had taken a liking to extreme sports, had come home battered and bruised from her wicked biking tricks.

"You know, she's just like you, terrorizing the streets with her bike. I'm surprised you never got a speeding ticket because of it. Wait, didn't you that one time, during the filming of _Fallen Angels_, and it made you mad?" He laughed at the memory, her red furious face, and how she'd explained with jerky angry hand gestures to the director about why she was late. The first time ever. It had been a source of amusement for days after-wards.

"Actually, she looks like you too, but all the time in the Sun is making her hair lighter and skin tanner. She doesn't want to act, but model instead. I told her its impossible with all her scrapes and bruises. She threw a chair at me. I'm not sure if that's your temper or mine, or maybe her own. It's terrifying sometimes."

The tree, now big and thick with leaves, whistled with the wind, and he chuckled. "Yea, I guess it's probably hers. You wouldn't throw a chair, would you? Maybe I might have-" he was cut off by his own laughter as he imagined her incredulous expression.

He continued to chat, telling her about what had happened the past month between his visits. He continued to talk, until the day began to sit, and he became silent, watching the glow of the sunset that matched her eyes.

Right before the last rays died out, he lifted the stone, twisted his wrist, and watched the light fade away through the green-yellow tinged stone. Night fell, and the stars began to come out, and he finally stood, dusting off his pants. Up above, he heard the startled twitter of birds, and smiled. She wouldn't mind the company. He regretting the fact that he only visited monthly, but he took two days off once a month, and she would be horribly angry if he took any more time off.

Right before he left the clearing, he looked back, and smiled at the big pink leafy cherry blossom tree. Kanae had said it fitted her perfectly, how she completely transformed sometimes, and he agreed.

Whispering so low, only the wind would hear him, he said, "I love you Kyouko."

And he turned to go, smiling when he heard a faint whisper from the wind back.

"_I love you too Kuon."_

* * *

><p><strong>HMD Notes: I don<strong>**'t know what inspired the death idea, but it here it is! **

**For people who dislike plot holes, basically, Kuon revealed himself, he and Kyouko married (with Kanae's permission) and they had a baby girl, who Kyouko named Ren. And then Kyouko got pregnant again, this time with a boy, and Kuon decided to name him Kohaku (amber). But she died while she was 8 months pregnant. you can come u with how she died, but she had to be in a hospital and conscious at some point.**

**Well, i hope you enjoyed this. Please Review and let me know! And if anyone has any suggestions for some future chapter, by all means, prey tell. Bye for now** ~_HMD_


	5. Rainy Realizations

**HMD Notes: A song inspired this. It started off with a slow rain, continued with an instrumental, and then slowly ended with a BGM of thunder and rain. I wanted to try a risk, since Kyouko is so enamored with sunlight, why not rain as well?**

**Disclaimers Apply**

**Genre: Romance**

**Character: Kyouko and Ren**

**Summary: **_**Rain always unearths things, and this time, it has consequences for those who find it, be it good or bad. **_

**Word Count: 3,703**

* * *

><p><em>Rainy Realizations<em>

* * *

><p><em>Drip, drop.<em>

* * *

><p>She didn't know exactly why she loved the rain so much. She loved the Sun, too, but it was the rain that made her excited beyond words and happy. Maybe it was the calming effect watching it fall that it had, or maybe it was the thought that the rain cleaned everything up, and the Sun came and dried it, leaving everything a new. Maybe it was because the rain made everything healthy and green, or maybe it was because the rain reminded her of that one stormy night, so long ago.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The heavens must had opened up, because it was pouring then, coming down by the buckets, and she was drenched, soaked to the bone. Somehow, she'd never truly understood the saying until this particular day. Her clothes bunched and crinkled, and clung like a second skin.<em>

* * *

><p>"Here," a quiet, melodic voice said, a steaming cup of hot chocolate in his hand, a cup of coffee in the other. She smiled. He knew she didn't exactly have a fondness for coffee. He knew her well. Love, she knew it now, bloomed inside her, and she smiled gently, grabbing the mug and murmuring a distracted 'thank you', before turning to look out their window again. No, now that she thought about it, it hadn't really been that long ago. Maybe a few weeks, or months. She couldn't quite recall. Now-a-days, time blurred in the blissful bubble that was so snugly wrapped around her.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Mo! What are you smiling about?"<em>

"_What? I'm not smiling Moko-san!"_

"_Yes, you are! Is it because of __**him**__?"_

"_Who are you talking about Moko-san?"_

"_Him! HIM! You know who."_

"_No I don't Moko-san!"_

"_MO! Never mind! I'm never talking to you again! We are, as of now, officially no longer best friends!"_

"_NOO MOKO-SAN! No no no no no please I'll tell you, I'll tell you!"_

"_..."_

"_Moko-san! I...I lo-love...him..."_

"_Who?"_

"_HIM! Don't make me say it Moko-san."_

* * *

><p>That had been shortly after that stormy night, and she smiled, recalling the satisfied expression Kanae had worn once Kyouko had confessed. A reflection showed her smiling face, and she focused past it, onto the drops of rain that sluggishly made their way down the window, the pane of glass that was the only thing that separated her from the storm that raged outside.<p>

"Why do you lo-like the rain so much?"

She noticed his slip-up, and briefly wondered if it was intentional, but shook the thought off. Most likely not. He had a hard enough time not saying 'I Love You' to her every few sentences. She wouldn't call him on it.

"I don't know. Maybe because there are nice memories tied to it."

"Memories? Like what?"

"Just...happy memories. Lots of good things have happened while it rained. I guess to me, it's a sign that something good is coming my way soon." She giggled at the thought. What else good could come her way? She had everything. But she knew it was dangerous to think such thoughts -the gods didn't like it when a one body was too happy or prosperous; they would send misfortune their way. "And besides, it didn't rain not one drop during that fiasco. Now that it's raining, it's like it's washing away all those horrid things."

He chuckled, a sound that vibrated the air around him and her, and she felt the window seat next to her sink as he settled himself into it. "So, are you happy now?"

She didn't turn to look at him, and on the window she could see her face growing red. She knew what he was asking. But it was still embarrassing. Turning to look towards the wall her back rested against, she murmured, "Yes."

"Hm?"

Clearing her throat, and blushing harder, she said again, "Yes."

The smile he had on after-wards erased any trace of embarrassment. It was the little things like this that made him happy, and she couldn't help the answering smile that tugged her own lips. A comfortable cozy atmosphere settled and nestled over them, and she sighed contentedly. Bringing the mug to her lips, she sipped, just as lightening surged across the sky, illuminating the murky clouds, and a roaring thunder followed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mogami-san!"<em>

_She turned to look, and jumped when she saw the sleek silver car not five feet from her. She frowned. The rain had blocked out most of the sound around her, and she'd been so busy thinking, she'd strayed dangerously close to the curb._

"_Mogami-san! Get in the car."_

_Shaking her head, she tried to protest, to deny his help, but the glare he gave her made her shiver more than the cold rain, and she meekly nodded, bemoaning how her wet body slid on the leather seats. What would she do if his car were ruined? She mentally tried to calculate the money but a smooth angry voice cut her off._

"_Mogami-san, what were you doing, walking in a storm like this! You know there's a hurricane near by, right?"_

_She tilted her head, curious. "Really? I just thought it was a storm."_

"_Either way! It was dangerous!"_

_Sliding her eyes down, she suddenly noticed. In a quick change of subject, she asked, "Where's Yashiro-san?"_

"_I'd already dropped him off when I found you. Where were you going anyways? You'd passed the Daruma-ya a few blocks ago!"_

"_Really?" She turned around and craned her neck around the seat, as if to see the small business through the rain and fog._

_She heard a deep sigh next to her, and immediately assumed it was because she'd disappointed him. Trying her best to bow in her seat, she turned to him and said, "I am so sorry Tsuruga-san! Please, you can drop me off here-"_

"_Are you suggesting I leave you here?"_

_His tone dangerously suggested that any more talk along those lines would have her crying, so she shook her head quickly, but right before she could open her mouth and say anything, the radio, which had been quietly playing classical music, suddenly blared. The announcer informed the public of the severity of the weather, and other dangerous occurrences, when he said, "THERE HAVE BEEN POWER OUTAGES DUE TO THE STORM IN THESE AREAS:" and continued to list several areas, including the one Kyouko lived in. she paled, and turned to Tsuruga-san._

_His mouth twitched in a weird way, and he said, "Well, I guess I'll just take you to my place."_

"_EH?"_

* * *

><p>Her own reaction made her giggle, and he noticed.<p>

"What are you laughing at?"

She waved a hand, dismissing it. "Oh, nothing. Just at some memories that this storm dug up."

"Hmm, would you like to share?"

She grinned. "You know these as well as I do."

He caught on, and a smile grew on his face, before his eyes grew dark and intense, and he leaned towards her, one hand propping his upper body up by her hips. He was dangerously close to her face, and his breath washed over her, his scent invading her. "Can you remind me how it ended?" He breathed, enticing shivers to roam all up and down her spine. She breathed shallowly, and he noticed.

He grinned, and it _aggravated _her. Surprising him and herself, she caged his head in her hands, her fingers digging aggressively into his hair, relishing the soft silky feel of it. And, then she kissed him, so softly on his lips, she barely felt it herself. Pulling back slightly, she looked into his eyes, and whispered, "Like that."

* * *

><p>The blush was still strong on her face as she irritatedly bit out, "He didn't have to act <em>like that<em>."

He chuckled, and it did wonders on her mood. "Well, it's not like he knew better."

"What is there to know better about? We're just kouhai and sempai, and you're helping me out. What was his wink and 'have a good time' about?" Her impersonation of the door man was impressive, and almost perfect, and he desperately fought the smile and accompanying laugh that tried to burst from him.

He didn't say anything as they stood in front of his door, his nimble fingers quickly typing in the password. She watched, and he knew she had it memorized from the numerous times she'd been here. The thought made him stupidly happy, and so with the smile escaping, he swung the door open.

She neatly moved into his home, keeping the greatest possible distance between herself and him as she passed through the doorway. He grinned. _She's more aware of me. She's being careful_ He thought, but as soon as that one ended, another came. _No, she's most likely being "polite" and giving me space. She probably feels that she's intruding. _He couldn't help the sigh that exhaled from him.

Kyouko's head jerked up and towards him, and the look on her face nearly stopped his heart. Utter disappointment. She quickly looked down, and he had the feeling it was because of him.

"You know, I really need to get home Tsuruga-san. I have a script to memorize, and lots of unfinished homework that's due within the week. And the Okami-san and Taisho will be worried if I don't get home. And I really shouldn't bother you-" her head was still bowed as she continued her small tirade, and he saw two small tears fall.

His heart was breaking, and so was hers. He didn't think. Tsuruga Ren thought through everything. He was methodical and precise. No, he was anything but that right then. He didn't care about future consequences, or her running away, or his heart being broken even more. He didn't care about anything but soothing this crying girl.

He closed the small space between them, wrapping her tight within his arms, squeezing her to his chest. "I don't want you to go." He breathed, digging his head into the crook of her neck. Her scent was like a breath of fresh air. Everything about her was a breath of fresh air to him in this lying world of deceit and power-hungry fools. "Please, don't go."

She was amazingly stiff in his arms, and he would bet money that her eyes were wide. But, she stopped crying. Relieved that she'd stopped, he made to pull back, to give her space, and himself space for the inevitable heartbreak he'd brought on himself.

But right when he loosened his arms, he felt hers snake around him, digging her head in his chest, her hands clutching at his back as she cried out, "Why? Why do you do this? Why can't you just be safe, like everyone else? Why does it have to be so dangerous and horrifyingly scary?"

He didn't know what to do as he tried to process her quick, mumbled words, and he just rewrapped his arms around her slender frame, relishing the comfort and warmth she brought to him, to his life. He didn't want to lie to her, so he murmured, "I don't think I understand…" He couldn't bring himself to say "Kyouko" or "Mogami-san" for fear that either name would unravel whatever was happening right now.

He honestly didn't know what was happening, which didn't occur to him often, and though it scared him witless to have the girl he loves, crying in his arms, he didn't want to analyze it, like his love was some cold foreign alien. He wanted to _feel _it.

If possible, she tightened her grip, and dug her head deeper, as if seeking protection and warmth. It felt like she was trying to absorb him, and it felt amazingly warm and good.

"Why can't you be safe, why can't you stop unlocking every single lock? Why do you have the sole key to blowing them all off, with just a touch, or look, or smile? It isn't fair! Why?" She cried, as if it were something truly horrifying. He didn't quite understand the words, but they enticed bubbling warm feelings to spring up inside him, and his heart beat at a slightly faster steady pace.

But her cries were louder now, and they erased any trace of warmth as plain fear settled over him. "I don't know, but please don't cry. Please don't." He couldn't say 'it'll be alright' because bad things had a way of crossing her path, and he didn't know what was causing these tears. For the life of him, he couldn't think, so he continued to plead with her, rubbing small circles on her back.

After what felt like forever to him, her cries slowed, softened, and soon she quieted, her ear pressed near his heart, listening to it beat. Her closeness had sped it up of course, but she seemed to get comfort from it, her eyes glazed and unseeing. It honestly scared him to see her like this. So small, fragile, and broken. It hurt him, more than anything else, and he wanted to help her.

"Are you okay?" He finally ventured to ask after a few minutes of her just standing within his arms, listening to his heart. After a few moments of silence, she slowly nodded, and tried to step back. But he wouldn't have that. He tightened his hold, and she looked up at him, startled. "Why were you crying? What's wrong?"

She blinked at him, once, twice, before a small smile turned the corners of her lips up, and her eyes lost that glazed look. "No. Nothing's wrong."

Confused, he asked, "If nothing's wrong, then why were you crying?" Something told him she wasn't lying, despite the evidence of tears still fresh.

She shook her head, and her smile grew. "I wasn't crying because something wrong had happened. I was crying because I was in shock, and because I was happy."

Shock? Happy? His confusion must have shown on his face, because she laughed, a light airy tinkling of a sound, and the look in her eyes, and the way she smiled, set his heart racing and made him even more confused. He didn't know what had changed about her in the space of ten minutes, but it made him excited and happy.

He wanted to ask why she was shocked and happy, but her eyes seemed to beg him not to ask, like her shock was still there. So, he refrained, and instead asked if she'd like wash her face in the rest room. Her hands fluttered over her face and eyes, and she shot off towards restroom, most likely horrified by her appearance.

He chuckled and went into his kitchen to get her some water.

* * *

><p>He shivered at the memory. If he had done one thing wrong, everything would be different. A small warm hand cupped his cheek, and he opened his eyes to see Kyouko's worried golden ones. Instantly, everything in him relaxed, and he smiled. Despite how scary that moment had been for him, he loved it. His hand slid over hers and held it to his cheek for a second, before he shifted his head and kissed her palm, the flesh warm from the cup of hot chocolate she'd held.<p>

A sweet blush tinted her cheeks, but she smiled and turned to look out the windows again. He let their hands fall between them, his still holding tightly onto hers. Without looking from her face, he felt her fingers move to intertwine with his.

At this moment, he was the happiest most content man on earth. He glanced at her again, gazing at her, committing her face to memory. He closed his eyes, and he could still see the smooth skin of her face, the glazed day dreaming eyes, the soft fall of black hair over one shoulder, the way her grace had never left her over time. She was a princess. In every way. And she didn't even know it. Her own modesty and obliviousness had been a source of frustration when he'd been chasing after her, but even then, and now, he loved it about her. Perhaps being in show-biz had set his priorities higher than most.

* * *

><p>"Why are you avoiding me?"<p>

He pinned her down with her stare, and though he did not make a single move to touch her, to hold her, his arms felt like she was within them, and the need to hold her was overpowering.

She lifted her chin up, and met his gaze dead-on. "I'm not. I just don't have a reason to see you."

Her words hurt him like none others had. His heart thudded painfully, and he could tell it showed on his face. Despite being the best actor Japan had ever laid eyes on, when she was with him, when he thought about her, any pretense of acting, of lying, left him. He just couldn't. She dug and needled and wheedled, mercilessly removing layer after layer of his protection, of his "gentlemanly-persona". Whenever he met her, it was not Tsuruga Ren she talked to. Never had been.

Her words hurt him, because she was one of the sole people –no, the only person- he'd opened up to, and she'd just told him that she didn't want to see him.

But no, the man under all the thick layers that Tsuruga Ren was, the man he feared, the man she'd ruthlessly unearthed time after time would not take that for an answer. He stared into her eyes, willing the truth to appear for them. She looked at him straight on, but in her eyes there was no apathy, no indifference, or dislike. It was something else, and he suddenly knew that she was simply acting for the sole sake of doing it, not because she truly felt or wanted to.

"Then tell me," he said, his voice stronger that what he felt- and he didn't know what he felt. "Tell me, if you didn't want to see me, than why do your eyes say something else?"

She looked shocked, and she took a step back, hitting a wall that startled her. She squeaked, and rushed forward, bumping into him. His arms could obey him no longer. She was within reach, she was near him, he could smell her sweet scent, and control be damned he hugged her.

Relief welled up within him when her arms hugged him back, and she snuggled her head against his chest. A small part of him wondered idly if she did that when she hugged someone. It reminded him endearingly of a kitten seeking comfort and safety from its mother, and he tightened his hold on her.

"Tell me," he breathed, "if you don't want to see me, than why do you hug me?"

She shook her head against his chest, and he heard a soft step to his right. He looked up, startled, and saw Yashiro. He motioned to a door just left of them, and Ren nodded, somehow getting them out the hallway, and the public eye, and into the room, shutting the door. It was empty, save for a few tables and chairs. Kyouko's shuddering frame brought his attention back down, and he smiled.

"Tell me, if you don't want to see me, why won't you let go?"

She tightened her grip around him, and all the unease, the insecurities, the fear over the past week and a half disappeared.

"Tell me, if you don't want to see me," he bent down until his lips were by her ear, and he kissed her on the tip, once, twice, "why won't you tell me to stop?"

She shuddered, and the tip of her ear grew red. His hear beat a bit faster at the sight, but he continued.

"Tell me," his hand found the bottom of her chin, and he tilted it up to face him. Her face was beet red, but there was a determination of sorts in her eyes, and it encouraged him to continue. "if you don't want to see me," he bent slowly, and placed a single kiss on her forehead. "Why did you let me do that?"

She closed her eyes when she saw his face coming closer, and some of the blush from her face left, pooling in her cheeks. He had to admit, he missed the tomato impersonation.

"Tell me, if you don't want to see me," he went a bit lower, and touched a feather light kiss on the tip of her nose. She drew in a shuddering breath, but her eyes remained closed. "why haven't you run screaming away?"

Her lips quirked up at his last question, and they intrigued him.

"Tell me, if you don't want to see me," he dived in for a small sweet kiss. Or so he planned. He didn't expect her to return it, and with a tenacity to not stop. She was soft in his arms, and her scent was overwhelming him. He barely felt her arms move to encircle his neck, to crush his hair between her fingers. Finally, they broke away for air, and in a voice barely higher than a whisper, he asked, "why did you do that?"

She leaned up for another kiss, and with her lips against his, she murmured, "Because I love you, and I'm so scared of losing you."

Her words undid years of pent up fear, anxiety, insecurities, desire, and love, and he hugged her tighter against him, lifting her off the floor. He whispered against her lips, "Then you don't have to worry, because I love you." And he kissed her, with the love of years within him, desperately trying to force its way out and into her.

When she finally pulled away, she mumbled something that made him laugh and securely bound their relationship.

"You practically seduced me you playboy!"

* * *

><p>"It was raining that day too, you know." She said, smiling happily.<p>

"I know. I remember getting awfully wet on my way home." He said, a teasing grin twisting his lips.

"But it was worth it all." She sighed, and snuggled deeper into his embrace. He leaned down, and kissed her, and was delighted when she kissed him back. The surge of excitement, of love, that sprang up every time she returned a kiss never went away.

"Yes, it was."

* * *

><p><strong>HMD Notes: I just felt the urge to write a sweet romantic confession. I think this is the second time I've written a teary moment so far, but this one is a confession! I had actually intended for Ren to walk away from Kyouko after she so harshly rejected him, but he wouldn't have it that way. So thus, the Emperor came and stalked onto the scene. Or, someone close to the Emperor. I'd say it was Kuon. <strong>

**If some of you don't get it, the rain reminds Kyouko, and Ren, of when they finally confessed, and what led up to it. I'm sorry if it was confusing, but I thought it an interesting way to writ it. Besides, its RAINY REALIZATIONS. The rain makes them realize things, I suppose. **

**If you enjoyed reading this, then please review! It's nice to get feedback. Suggestions are welcome, and comments, and critics. Thank you for reading and (hopefully) reviewing!**


	6. Believe

**HMD Notes: Italicized paragraphs means the sections is from the book. **

**Quote: "**_**To love means loving the unlovable. To forgive means pardoning the unpardonable. Faith means believing the unbelievable. Hope means hoping when everything seems hopeless."**_** -G. K. Chesterton**

**Disclaimers apply.**

**Genre: Fantasy/Hurt/Comfort**

**Characters: Kyouko and Ren**

**Summary: **_**The night Kyouko failed the L.M.E. audition, and cried herself to sleep, she wasn't alone. She never was, and never will be. They made sure of that.**_

**Word Count: 2, 814**

* * *

><p><em>Belief <em>

* * *

><p>'<em>Yes…I did something for somebody… Always, always, only for this guy. And that makes me so sad!'<em>

"_Don't smile you good for nothing!" She screamed, ripping his smirking face off her wall. She crumpled the mess of paper in her hands, jerking violently as she said, "Because of you, I…"_

"…_I…I…lost an important emotion!" With each word she viciously tore the paper to shreds, gaining no satisfaction from watching his face tear apart. In fact, it seemed it made her feel worse somehow._

'"_Loving" someone…is the most wasteful thing…you can do in this whole world. "Wanting to be loved"…seems…hopeless…the more…you yearn for it.'_

"_You lack what is most necessary…"_

'_Is that…necessary to become a celebrity? No…it's…necessary to be a human being.'_

The tears wouldn't stop. They kept coming, not matter how she wiped at them. With each tear her hands brushed away, five more came, until her hands couldn't keep up and they fell to her sides. With a loud, shuddering, sigh, she plonked onto the floor. Her shoulders shook terribly, and her breath seemed to come in short gasps, hitching and jerking her body.

Flashes of _his _smirking face, and glimpses of her mother's scowling mouth plagued her, and she cried like a child, pushing uselessly against her eyes as if to stop the tears from coming. She tried desperately to calm herself so she wouldn't disturb the Daruma-ya couple, but it was difficult.

_-/-_

"Can we help? _Please _can we help?" A small voice asked, tugging insistently on his sleeve, stretching the fabric.

"No!" He hissed, jerking his arm from the small girl's grasp.

She gasped at the lost contact and stumbled, before glaring. "I thought you _liked _her! Why are you letting her suffer?"

He stiffened at the word "like" and briskly turned to look at the sobbing teenager below them. "I do." He said, fighting the blush that tried to creep up his cheeks. "But you know the Queen would skin us if she knew we interfered."

"Mama won't care! She loves her just as much as we do!"

He turned sharply to look at his younger sister, "You mean the _Queen_." He hissed, looking at her warningly.

Her mouth twitched side to side as she remembered. "Ah pish posh! She's our mother, I don't have to call her _Queen_-nothin!" He looked at her silently, and she grumbled, "Okay, okay, anyways, you know _the Queen _wouldn't care if we helped!"

"Yeeees she would! You know how strict she is about the lines. 'Never smudge the lines, because life as we know it will crumble and fail.'" He quoted, his sister grudgingly saying it with him.

"Okay, so we can't help her _in person_, but can we help at all?"

"No."

She hissed angrily, and stayed glaring at him, her wings working furiously, beating faster than a humming bird's. His own wings slapped harshly against each other as he stood, feet shoulder-width apart on the wooden ceiling beam, arms crossed. Each time he heard his sister's wings clap together angrily, it worked at him, until he sighed and said, "Fine, I know a way we can help."

Her face lit up with excitement and she squealed happily, twirling around him and spinning. "Yippee!" Her wings beat faster now, excited.

"But!" He said, reaching out and grabbing her arm, jerking her to a harsh stop. "She must. Not. See. Us. Understand?"

His little sister nodded enthusiastically, and he sighed. Goddess forbid their mother find out what he's about to do.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" His sister asked. Her loud voice made him flinch, and he looked down to see if Kyouko had heard them, but she remained crying, breaking his heart. He looked back up quickly, shushing his sister as he flew up a bit higher. She followed, and he whispered his plan into her ear.

"Oooh! That's a brilliant idea!" She praised easily, and he smiled.

"Do you think it can work?"

Her toothy grin did nothing to reassure him the plan would go smoothly, "Of course."

_-/-_

'_I…haven't cried this hard in a long time. I thought if I cried…' a brief glimpse of her mother walking away flashed in her mind, and she snuggled her face against the futon, 'somebody…would…help me…But, in reality…"_

_-/-_

The second right before her mind turned dark, before her heart blackened and bruised, he flew down to her, perching lightly on the bunched blanket covering her shoulders.

Her watery eyes did nothing to help his concentration, as he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Someone did care, long, long ago. Remember? Your fairy prince…m-"

Before he could finish she surged up into a sitting position, dislodging him. Arms failing, he fell and bounced off her covers before his wings took over and propelled him over to where his sister hovered. His angry embarrassed glare did nothing to smother the giggles her hand tried to cover.

_-/-_

'_The stone' she thought…. She furiously began digging through her few belongings, searching for the one thing she treasured, the most important thing of all…_

"_It's here!" she sang, holding the stone out triumphantly. 'Even though I threw out all my belongings when I vowed my revenge against Shotarou…I couldn't throw this away.' She opened the small purse and let the stone tumble out into her palm. 'Since I was little…this stone had taken away…the sadness and grief that I couldn't contain. A magical stone…'_

_-/-_

"You're blushing," his sister teased, a smile spread across her face that made him nervous. He quickly side-stepped her question, instead saying, "You know what you have to do, right?"

She snorted, quite unlady-like he noted, before nodding. "Yep."

His wings beat for a few seconds, his eyes focusing on Kyouko's happy expression as she cuddled the stone and rubbed her face reassuringly against its cool surface.

"You're staring," his sister stated musically.

He turned away swiftly, beating his wings a bit harder he said, "I'll meet up with you when it's time." Before taking off, slipping through the walls, ignoring the giggles of his sister behind him.

He turned to look at her once more, warm feelings bubbling up within him, and left. He'd see her again.

* * *

><p>They worked hard, trying desperately to smooth the ruffled hairs that always stood on end when Kyouko and Ren met, and when Ren picked up Kyouko princess style, she squealed in excitement, and her brother blushed furiously, for himself and out of irrational jealousy, which his sister poked endless fun at.<p>

Of course, his sister just could not follow the rules, and ruthlessly tugged and pulled at Ruriko's hair, darting just out of view when the pop idol turned to glare at whoever was causing her a headache. Other mischievous harmless pranks in the dressing room made the make-up and costume artists fairly certain that the mansion was haunted, and incited Ruriko's anger.

Her unseemly red face made his sister burst with gales of laughter, and he couldn't help a few chuckles of his own.

"Do you see h-her f-f-face?" she gasped out, her own red face making it all the more easier to laugh. They giggled together, covering their mouth's to smother their laughter.

"Do you hear something?" Ruriko's soprano voice asked, suspicion tingeing the words.

"No Ruriko-san. Please stay still, you're going to mess up your make-up."

They held still, not even daring to breathe as Ruriko insisted she heard laughter, coming from under the couch. "I swear!"

"Ruriko-san, please stay still!"

"Ugh, just hold a second will you? Let me check!"

He could hear the muted thud as Ruriko kneeled on the carpet and peered under the couch. The mansion was dusty and old, and under the couch was not a pleasant place, though he and his sister could care less. They fluttered hesitantly in the hollow ceiling of the couch, hidden from Ruriko's peering eye. She blinked, once, twice, before she lifted her eye. They sighed in relief, and was about to giggle again when a pale hand swept under the couch, hitting his sister's feet and causing her to swing sideways horribly, losing control of her winds and falling with a thud to the floor.

He stared at the prone form of his sister, mouth agape as the pale hand came to swing again. She groaned, and it snapped him from his stupor as he flew down to his sister, picked her up, and flew back to the roof of the couch, tucking his knees under his body as he cradled his sister's.

"I swear I thought there was something. I _felt _it." Ruriko's voice said, her hand disappearing from view. His blood pounded in his ears, and her footsteps were muted. He didn't feel like giggling anymore. In fact, he didn't feel liked doing their project anymore either. Even though he loved Kyouko, he was sure she wouldn't want him to sacrifice his sister for her. Besides, it wasn't like their project was necessary or anything.

Carrying his unconscious sister in his arms, he waited until all the artists were looking away before flying high to the ceiling and settling on a wooden beam. He waited again, until one of them slid open the door and he flew through,

He was barely settled into a nearby tree, propping her up against the trunk when she jerked upward, eyes flying open. "What happened? Where am I? Did that pop-wanna-be capture me? Oh my goddess, what about Kyouko? Did we succeed? Big bro?"

His heart swelled when one of her first thoughts was of Kyouko, but he shook his head sadly. It had to be done.

He shifted so that she was looking at him. Immediately, she relaxed, her shoulders sagging as she leaned back against the trunk.

"So," she said, her trademark toothy grin splitting her face in half, "What's the next phase?"

He looked steadily at her green eyes, and said, "There won't be another phase."

Her grin stayed for a few moments, before she processed what he said. Slowly, her grin died away, replaced by a sort of shock. She gaped, trying to gather her thoughts at the utter seriousness in his face and tone.

"You can't be serious," she deadpanned, eyeing him suspiciously. "Don't even joke about this."

"I'm not. You got hurt just now! I doubt Kyouko would want this if she knew."

"Kyouko wouldn't want any of this period," she muttered, and then said, "But, hey, I'm still alive!"

"No." He said firmly. He would not risk it.

"Come on," she begged, grabbing his arm. Even though she wore her best puppy eyes, he looked her straight in the face and said, "No, and that's final."

And it was. No amount of begging and whining, of pleading and puppy eyes changed his decision.

With tears streaming down her face, she hissed angrily as she stood up. "You're…you're horrible! I don't believe you love her, if you can stand by and watch her in pain like this. You...you!" She screeched, before turned and taking flight, disappearing among the trees.

He sighed, and turned to lean against the trunk, closing his eyes and letting the filtered sunlight warm his body. He wouldn't risk his little sister again.

He didn't bother trying to follow her. She'd come back. She had to and must. He was her only way back to their land. And her only companion. And she was his.

* * *

><p>It was his job to watch over Kyouko, and he loved doing it. When he was younger, had just been formed, he'd always worried about something, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it, and when he told his parents, they'd smile and say, "just wait, you'll find out".<p>

And sure enough, he did, the day he got assigned to watching over Kyouko. Always, in the back of his mind, he'd worried about her even if he never knew her. When he first laid eyes on her, relief, so immense and strong, swept through him, and he sighed. All was right with the world.

A year later, his sister joined him, and together they watched over Kyouko, silently rooting for her, shielding her from other dangers. There were some that would just come, some that were destined by fate, that they could not protect her from. Nonetheless, they never left her, watching diligently and happily.

It was only when she'd broken down and cried the night she failed L.M.E. auditions did they finally decide to intervene.

And tonight, he would finally relent.

* * *

><p>"<em>Will I have to talk about it…to…stay…at L.M.E.? She…doesn't care…where I am or what I'm doing… Do I…still need…her approval?"<em>

He said no, and though Kyouko was relieved, the conversation had brought on memories, unwanted, surging through her, and her breathing did that weird thing again, where it gasped in short stout breaths, hitching and jerking, and she knew she was crying again.

Running, Kyouko let her body just decided where to go as her mind swirled with thoughts about her mother's hatred for her.

"_Even a parent can hate his own child."_

The words, so, so true, burned and hurt, tearing away the gentle skin covered her festering scar. Thoughts of her mother plagued her, and though no tears came down her cheeks, she was still breathing weird, gasping and jerking like some string puppet whose master was having a seizure.

_-/-_

She wasn't crying, but it was hurting him to watch, twisting his heart and stabbing it over and over, and he cried, letting the tears fall as he watched Kyouko suffer over her mother.

He couldn't stand it, he couldn't. How could he, when he loved her? He flew down, perching on her shaking shoulder, gabbing her hair for support as he whispered, "Your fairy prince! Corn! Me!"

Her breath hitched harshly, and she jerked upward, though this time he was prepared and he hung on to a strand of her hair.

"Corn…" she breathed, before digging maniacally in her pink suit, searching for the stone. He watched as she pulled the stone out, admiring the blue color. A sigh so relieved exhaled from her and him at the same time.

But, it wasn't enough. She was still breathing hard, and so, smudging the lines, he whispered, "You're okay, you're alright, say it with me, it's okay, everything will be fine, you'll get over this, and you'll go on, you're alright, you're okay," over and over he repeated the words until she said them with him.

When her breathing finally returned to normal, he gently flew away, letting his fingers slide over a lock of hair as it slowly fell from his gasp. He perched on the stairway, when he heard footsteps. Hurriedly, he flew up and away, hiding high above where no one would see him.

Her happy smile did wonders on his pained heart, and he smiled happily. She felt better now. All was good with the world.

_-/-_

She flew behind Ren diligently, watching the way a few strands of hair moved as he walked, or how he walked, how long his strides were-

"Oh dear, I think I might have a crush on him. Oh well, if big bro can have a crush on Kyouko, I can have one on Ren!"

So she happily followed him as he walked through a small ground-level floor near a set of staircases.

She was contemplating over whether he'd notice if she touched his hair when he stopped abruptly. Narrowly avoiding crashing into his soft hair, she looked around to see him staring at a small blue stone.

'_Is that what I think it is?' _She thought as he bent down to pick it up As soon as his fingers lifted the stone from the floor, a piercing scream shattered her ear drums and she groaned, covering them.

Kyouko came pounding down the stairs, and that's when she saw her opportunity. Oh, big bro would kill her, but she didn't care, she _had _to do it.

So, when he gave her the stone, and Kyouko smiled, she whispered in his ear, "Doesn't this girl look awfully familiar? Say, like, Kyoto familiar?"

Job done, she smirked and flew up high where her brother was.

His scowling face met her smug one as he demanded, "Okay, what did you say?"

"Hey, don't get defensive! I was only saying that Kyouko looked familiar!"

His mouth opened, and she cringed, waiting for the sure lecture, but instead, he closed it, biting his lip and looking angry. He sighed, once, twice, before turned to watch the scene. His jaw dropped opened, and she turned to look at what had him so astounded (though the fact that he hadn't lectured her had _her _astounded enough).

Kyouko. She was flipping Ren the bird.

Oh, how she laughed after that, especially at the look on Ren and Corn's face.

She'd never forget this.

* * *

><p><strong>HMD Notes:<strong>

**The ones thinking and talking most of the story are the Fairy Prince Corn, his sister, the Fairy Princess who has no name. The basis for this story is that Kyouko believed so hard on a fairy kingdom and family, that they became true. The children, Corn and his sister, watch over her and decide to help her be happy when she breaks down and cries at the beginning.**

**Used Skip Beat! volumes 1, 2, and 4 for this. Any paragraphs italicized are from the manga itself, while normal fonts are MY words and what not.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated!**


	7. Possessively Ensnared

**HMD Notes: Please don't hate me. The end becomes bad, and then so much more better.**

**Disclaimers Apply**

**Genre: Romance (heavily)**

**Characters: Kyouko and Ren**

**Summary: **_**She swam in his eyes, so ensnared she was. There was no way out, and of course, logic would be, she should just swim deeper.**_

**Word Count: 779**

* * *

><p><em>Possessively Ensnared<em>

* * *

><p>Her lungs were frozen, her heart was working overload, her eyes were tearing up, each and every limb was trembling, with anticipation, or fear, she did not know. Blood pumped vigorously through her veins, spreading from her fingers down to her very toes. A shiver traveled up her spine, and she tried to squeeze her eyes, but she was ensnared.<p>

"My love," he breathed, his soft breath wafting warmly over her hand, and another, harsher, shiver racked up her spine, and she knew he felt it. She could see it in his eyes.

"My sweet," he said, twisting his hand from that of a gentleman, to one of a lover's. He tangled their fingers together, and brought her knuckles millimeters from his lips. She could _feel _the warmth of his skin, of him. Her heart stopped its thunderous beating, and time seemed to stretch, reaching towards forever.

"Please, belong solely to me."

His words enticed everything in her to tingle, to shiver, to dance around and go wild with fright. _Belong_. Be _his_. The thought should have invoked repulsion, hatred, disgust, screaming and swearing. But, why, did it simply stop-start her heart, constrict her breath?

"Only me. Forever, ever, only me. _Love _only me. Let only me, touch you so intimately, or kiss you, only me." He said to touch her so intimately, but only his hand was touching her, the rest of him bent in an elegant bow before her, his dangerous seductive eyes staring relentlessly into hers.

"Be mine." He whispered, before kissing her knuckles and tightening the hold on her hand until it hurt, but she was still silent, and a single tear was brave enough to slip from her eye and down her warm cheeks.

"I love you." He said, and she could see his pain, his _need_, of love, of touch, of _her_, and it thrilled her. She was desired and needed. He wanted her.

And then, he let go.

His fingers slid from hers, lingering slightly at the fingertips, and he placed a quick, chaste, kiss once more on her knuckles, before straightening and taking a step back. Sadness, despair, fear, that all mixed and converged in his dark, dark, eyes, taking the light that had been there only a moment ago, away.

She knew what he was asking. For her acceptance, for her to agree.

She looked at him, all of him, his ebony hair, so soft, his high cheekbones, his heavily lashed-smoldering eyes, his broad shoulders, and his crisp white shirt that covered a chest she knew to be chiseled to perfection.

_Perfection… _of course she knew. Everyone did, with his many pictures taken, and how many people wanted to see his bare chest. Anger rushed through her and something else…jealousy.

Of course. He was _hers_. Simple as that. No one else had a single right to look at him, bare scrumptious chest or not.

She looked into his eyes, so high above, clear, pristine.

Slowly, her hands reached to softly, barely, cradle his face between her palms. Gently, she just stared into the depths of his eyes, searching, finding, and grabbing hold.

Her fingers trailed further, until they reached his hair, and she took a hard hold, softly, urgently, simply, tugging oh so barely. He followed her lead, leaning down until he was eye level with her, centimeters from her face. Their breaths met and mingled and became one, and she whispered barely heard, "Only," their eyes were ensnared with each other.

"Only, if you become _mine_."

Gently, chastely, she hovered her lips above his, and she closed her eyes, relishing in the contact, feeling her nerves bursting into fireworks. She moved forward, and they kissed.

A single tear fell from her closed eyes. She did not know if it was because of happiness, or because of something lost.

"CUT"

The exalted shout jerked Kyouko awake and away, and she jumped meters away from Ren. Her face slowly grew crimson, shade after shade of red adding in her face. "Ah.." she murmured, embarrassed.

Ren too, seemed to be shy, his cheeks, maybe, really?, a slight shade of pink. Nah. Not this Casanova, she thought sadly.

"That…it…I can't describe it! Wonderful! Superb! Most romantic scene of the year! Ohh!"

The director's words were lost on her, and though she smiled and blushed, denied all compliments except the few to her character, her thoughts were wandering.

She and her character had become one, not because she'd done it purposefully, but because everything she'd felt, had been, was, real.

It terrified her, excited her, and made her happy beyond belief. Because there was some satisfaction out of owning something, someone, of being _possessive. _

* * *

><p><strong>HMD: <strong>I honestly have no idea where this came from. I was trying to write something for once, listening to good ol' Michael Buble's "Feeling Good" and suddenly, the image of Ren tangling (the only word for it, really) his and Kyouko's fingers together, kissing her knuckles, of being possessive, entered my mind and demanded to be writ.

Well, it must have been a cold shock when you realized it was an act. But, the end was nice, right?

Hope you enjoyed! Please continue to read my stories!


	8. Fluff

**HMD Notes: I really wanted to write something different. So this came to mind.**

**Disclaimers Apply**

**Genre: Romance**

**Characters: Ren**

**Summary: **_**Ren always thought some things were silly and unneeded. Well, a great many things he thought silly and uneeded (why did people have to eat? Couldn't they just live on some form of kinetic energy instead of stuffing their mouths and stomachs?) but, for once, he recognizes that though silly and unneeded, some things he'd have no other way.**_

**Word Count: 151**

* * *

><p><em>Fluff.<em>

* * *

><p>Fluff. Fluff. Fluff.<p>

Cotton candy soft.

Chocolate sweet.

A cloud floating in the sky.

A bear's behind.

A sweet evening breeze.

Chamin' Ultra.

A cheesy romance.

Stolen kisses, hugs, looks, touches.

These were what came to mind when Ren thought of _fluff_. He'd always thought that it was a rather stupid sentiment. Who'd want fluff when you could have the baser, stronger, more real feelings? Fluff was insubstantial. Useless. _Annoying_.

But…

When he and Kyouko teased each other, her cheeks apple red, sweet as candy it seemed, and when he wanted a kiss, to see if it truly _was _as sweet as it looked.

Well. He understood _why _people were so obsessed with this flimsy emotion.

It was like soaked bread (as _unappetizing_ as that sounds) it could fill you up. When he was twenty-two, Ren _lived _on fluff.

He thought pride could go and be damned.

* * *

><p><strong>And so, a rather stupid and small typed piece of dialogue. But, it was fun. I seriously think Ren would think Fluff stupid. But alas, us readers ADORE it. <strong>

**But I can't really write fluff :( **

**-HMD**

**P.S. Thanks for reading :D **


End file.
